Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of aircraft systems and, more particularly, to a cooling tube for a ram air fan (RAF) assembly.
Fans are often used to move air. Fans may, for example, move air through heat exchangers of air conditioning packs for aircraft. The air moved by the fans cools the heat exchangers. Such fans within aircraft are often RAM air fans. In flight, air is introduced into a RAM air device to drive the fans. When the aircraft is stationary, electric motors drive the RAM air fans to create the desired airflow. A cooling tube extends between a motor driving the RAM air fan and an outer housing of the RAM air device. The cooling tube provides a conduit through which passes an airflow to bearings provided in the motor.